Switchblade Heart
by Ambrosiac1993
Summary: Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose comes home one day to find his girlfriend in bed having sex with another man. He yells at them to get out, then gets drunk once they leave. he drunk-dialed Sami, and unknowingly admitted his feelings for Sami with a kiss. the next morning, Sami tells Dean he can't date him, because he's with Jessicka Havok. What happens next? slash and possible mpreg.


Jonathan Good stood in shock at the sight playing before his eyes. He had just walked in on his girlfriend Renee Paquette having sex with another man. In Jon's own home. Soon anger washed over him and he screamed, "Get the fuck out of my house, you dirty slut! I never want to see you again!" Tears stung his eyes as he watched her and her new lover quickly get dressed and run out of the house. He ran to the bed, ripping the sheets and pillows off his bed. He tossed them in the garbage and grabbed the lamp on the bedside table. Screaming, he threw it at the wall, the base shattering into pieces.

The tears were streaming down Jon's face. He needed this pain to stop. How to get it to stop though? Cut the pain away or drink the pain away? He then remembered that he had a whole bottle of whiskey in the kitchen.

After about an hour of drinking, he had downed the whole bottle of whiskey and was totally shit-faced. He grabbed his phone and searched through his contacts. Eventually he came to the name Sam Johnston. He clumsily hit the send button and waited for his best friend to answer.

Once he answered, Jon began to mumble incoherently. "Sami... I...did -hiccup- I everrrrr tell you -hiccup- I lurveeeeeeee you, man?" His words were slurring dramatically.

"Jon, are you drunk?"

"Yeahhhh..." He said, belching loudly. "I -burp- drank a whole -burp- bottle of whiskey. -hiccup-"

"What the fuck, Jon? Why would you down a whole bottle of whiskey? That could give you alcohol poisoning, you fucking dumbass."

"Bercaurse...I... -hiccup- caught Renee... -hiccup- in bed fucking another man... -hiccup- in my own house..." Despite being drunk, tears began to stream down his face.

"Oh shit, man...I'll be right over...please don't do anything else stupid."

Jon searched his cabinets for more alcohol. He found a bottle of vodka and opened it, guzzling the liquid straight from the bottle. He was so drunk that 10 minutes later, he didn't even realize that Sami had come in his house.

"Bro. Bro...YO JON!" He said, waving his hand in Jon's face. Jon looked at Sami and instantly broke down.

"Why?! Why did she cheat on me? Sami, why?!" Jon wrapped his arms around his best friend's shoulders and sobbed.

Sami sighed. "Because she's a good for nothing dirty fucking slut. To be honest, Jon, I never really liked her. You're better off without her, Jon."

Jon was trembling in Sami's arms, and he had begun to hyperventilate. Sami felt the trembling and he pulled away from Jon, looking straight into his eyes. "Jon. You have to calm down."

Jon tried to take deep breaths, but they just ended up coming back out as sobs. Sami sighed, unsure of how to get Jon to calm down. He cupped Jon's chin in his hands, looking deep into those icy blue hues. Suddenly, he felt lips on his, catching him off guard. "J-Jon.." He whispered. "You...you just kissed me.."

Jon didn't say anything, he had passed out, his body slumped against Sami's. Sami sighed, and carried Jon into the living room, figuring that Jon probably didn't want to sleep in the bed he recently found his ex fucking another man in. He laid Jon on the couch, covering him up with a blanket from the closet. Not wanting to leave Jon alone, Sami made himself comfortable in a recliner by the couch. He too soon fell asleep.

...

The next morning, Jon woke up with a pounding migraine. "Fuck.." He groaned. "What did I do last n-" His words were cut off by his stomach lurching. He threw his hand over his mouth, rushing to the nearest garbage can. He started vomiting violently, the force of the heaves making his head hurt a million times worse. He groaned again, not knowing why he felt like this.

Sami awoke to Jon's retching. He rushed to his best friend's side, rubbing his back. Once Jon had stopped vomiting, he looked at Sami, confused. "What are you doing here...?" He asked weakly.

"Dude...you got wasted last night...drunk dialed me...told me you loved me...and right before you passed out, you kissed me.." Sami said.

"Oh shit... I did? I'm sorry man..." Jon bit his lip, alcohol had made him express his feelings towards Sami.

"It's okay, dude. You were drunk. I know you didn't really mean it."

"Sami... I.." Jon paused.

"What? Are you trying to say that you did mean it?"

"I..." Jon frowned, looking away from his best friend.

"Jon...we can't...I'm in love with Jessicka."

"I know... But I... I can't help these feelings.." He wiped at his eyes, which had begun to fill up with tears. "I...love you...Sami...there's gotta be a way we can be together..."

"Jon...no...I'm in love with Jessicka...we're engaged to be married...I'm sorry, Jon... But I won't date you.." Sami partially lied. He was indeed in love with Jessicka, but he had feelings for Jon as well. He was afraid of losing her though, and if he was to cheat on her with Jon, he would definitely lose her. "I can't.." He whispered before running out of the house.

Jon wanted to rip his hair out. Cheated on and then rejected in less than 24 hours. All these emotions just kept building, and he honestly wanted to die. He thought of calling Joe, his other best friend, and venting to him, but the Samoan was probably spending some family time with Galina and Joelle since it was Joe's day off from wrestling. Joe knew of Jon's feelings for Sami, but wasn't sure on how to help Jon since he wasn't bisexual like Jon was.

Jon sighed. His head was still throbbing. He grabbed his phone and dialed Joe's number. He rubbed at his forehead as he waited for his best friend to answer the phone. Soon, Joe answered. "Hello?"

"Joe...it's me.."

"I know, I have caller id. What's up, bro?" Joe said with a chuckle.

"I... I don't know what to do anymore...I'm single...caught Renee in bed with another man...got drunk...drunk dialed Sami...kissed him...exposed my true feelings for him today...and he had the nerve to reject me...do I not deserve love or something?"

"Shit, man...give him some time to process it. He needs time to decide what to do. Jon, don't you realize that he's engaged to be married to Jessicka? Don't just assume that he doesn't like you. For all you know, he could have feelings for you too, but he doesn't want to lose Jessicka. Jon, give him a few days for him to think about it."

"I know but.."

"Jon.."

"I'm just going to go get drunk again...bye Joe.." Jon sighed, hanging up.

Jon walked into the kitchen, finding another bottle of whiskey, drinking it until he passed out.

...

That night, Sami laid in bed with Jessicka. She was sleeping but his thoughts were keeping him wide awake. He thought about what Jon told him. It made him realize how much he really had feelings for Jon. He looked down at his sleeping fiancée, sighing. He didn't want to lose her but...there had to be a way that he could see both Jon and Jessicka at the same time without Jessicka knowing. He bit his lip, trying to decide if he should go to Jon's house right now. He finally decided to go. He got up, and wrote a short note for Jessicka just in case she woke up while he was gone.

 _Jess,_

 _Couldn't sleep. Went out for a car ride. Not sure if I'll be back tonight. I love you, baby girl, to the moon and back. See you when I get back home._

 _Love, Sami._

He quietly slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Grabbing his keys, he made his way to his car, driving to Jon's house. Once there, he walked right in. He found Jon sitting at the table with an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. He tapped Jon on the shoulder. "You okay, bro?"

Jon looked up at Sami with a scowl. "The fuck are you doing here?"

Sami sighed. Jon was mad at him. He had to make things better. "Jon... I thought about what you said...and...I do have feelings for you too...I think I can make us work out. Without Jessicka knowing."

Jon's scowl turned into a grin, and he mumbled, "I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later.." Jon tried to stand up so he could hug Sami, but he was so drunk that he stumbled to the floor, landing on his ass.

"Jesus, Jon, how much did you drink?" Sami asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Two...bottles of whiskey."

"Dude, Jon...you're going to fucking kill your liver if you keep drinking like that."

"Was depressed.." He mumbled. "Figured this would be safer than committing suicide."

"Oh Jon.." Sami whispered, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Jon. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you depressed.."

"Well, you did. Gonna have to do something pretty special to make up for it."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Yeah...this..." He looked up at Sami, leaning towards him, their lips connecting. They each moaned softly into the kiss. Sami looked down at Jon, saying, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

"Carry me...too drunk to walk.." Jon said, burping.

Sami chuckled and picked up his secret lover and carrying him to the guest bedroom, setting him on the bed. "Lay down." Jon ordered. Sami obeyed and watched as Jon began to climb over him. Suddenly feeling lips pressed against his own, he moaned softly into the kiss. He felt Jon beginning to grind his groin against Sami's, the older man's erection pressing against him.

"Mm...fuck Jon...is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?" Jon replied with a groan, followed by his body collapsing onto Sami's. Sami tried to make him move, but to no avail. The older man had passed out, pinning Sami to the mattress. Sami sighed, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

...

Sami awoke the next morning to retching. He was about to go to the bathroom and comfort Jon but his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the ID, it was Jessicka calling. Sami sighed and rushed outside, answering the phone. "Yeah, baby?"

"Where the hell are you?!"

"Couldn't sleep, baby girl, went for a ride. When my eyes finally began to get heavy, I was too far from home. So I stopped at a buddy's house and crashed there for the night. I'll be home soon, darling."

"Okay...hurry... I miss you."

"I will, honey. Love you so much."

"Love you too."

Sami hung up, rushing back inside to the guest room, seeing that Jon was finally out of the bathroom and laying back down. Sami crawled in bed with him, brushing Jon's hair out of his eyes. "I gotta go...Jessicka wants me home.."

"Can you please grab the Motrin from the bathroom cabinet? I've got a killer migraine..." Jon said, groaning.

Sami nodded and got up. Soon he came back with the bottle of pills and a glass of water. Before leaving, Sami asked, "Um Jon? Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Not really, no... But I do remember that you came over and said we could be together after all. After that I don't remember anything.."

"We kissed a bit then took it to this bedroom, where you told me to lay down, then when I did, you got on top of me and began to grind your groin against mine. It would have gone further but you passed out."

"Wow. Well maybe soon we can make it happen."

"I'll get back to you on that. I really have to go right now or Jessicka will have a hissy fit." He kissed Jon on the cheek, then ran out to his car, driving back home.

Jon laid there staring up at the ceiling with a huge grin on his face. He got what he wanted after all. He closed his eyes, the migraine hadn't gone away yet. Soon he had fallen back to sleep, snoring quietly.


End file.
